Tall-nut
' ' Tall-nut is a defensive plant appearing in both Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is obtained in the Pool stage of the first game and is the sixth plant obtained in the Wild West in the second game. It costs 125 sun and has an identical recharge time of the Wall-nut, but also has twice as much health. Additionally, Tall-nut can also block several flying enemies from passing through, forcing them to eat it instead. Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that can't be vaulted or jumped over. Toughness: very high Special: can't be vaulted or jumped over People wonder if there's a rivalry between Wall-nut and Tall-nut. Tall-nut laughs a rich baritone laugh. "How could there be anything between us? We are brothers. If you knew what Wall-nut has done for me..." Tall-nut's voice trails off and he smiles knowingly. Cost: 125 Recharge: Slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Tall-nuts are heavy-duty wall plants that block low flying zombies. Special: blocks launched imps Tall-nut is opening a chain of stores for Tall and Taller gentlemen. "I'll shell out the savings to you!" Sun cost: 125 Recharge: Sluggish Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Tall-nut gains an additional layer of metal armor, capable of withstanding 240 bites or a single smash from a Gargantuar. Strategies Tall-nut shares the role with Wall-nut as a buffer layer between other offensive plants and the incoming horde. Compared to its cousin, Tall-nut will have more trouble getting deployed in the early game due to increased cost but makes up for it with superior performance in the following level thanks to the significantly increased durability. Tall-nut's usefulness is also due to the plant's unique ability to block flying zombies and prevent them from creating chaos in the player's defense line. Tall-nut can significantly boost the effectiveness of plants with limited attack range such as Spikeweed and Bonk Choy by holding the zombies in place for them to attack. Being a defensive plant, Tall-nut can also be instantly replaced with Wall-nut First Aid as long as there is visual degradation. Imitater can remedy Tall-nut's long recharge time issue - even then, however, Tall-nut should never be relied on in Survival: Endless and the Endless Zones, as the massive amount of zombies can quickly overwhelm the plant. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Planting Tall-nut on Lily Pad is a simple way to block Dolphin Rider Zombie and make him lose his dolphin. However, the player should bear in mind that never plant Tall-nut on the rightmost column. The Dolphin Rider Zombie can jump over it for unknown reasons. Pogo Party Tall-nut is a good choice for Pogo Party, as it can block the incoming Pogo Zombies and render them much less of a threat to the player's defense. This will prevent the player from earning the achievement Sproing! Sproing! however. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' While the sequel has slightly buffed Tall-nut's health, the situation itself has become worse for the plant for a variety of reasons: The greatly increased amount of enemies that can instantly destroy plants has reduced the viability of defensive plants, while Blover's ability being generally improved means that flying enemies will be much less of a threat to the player in general. Additionally, Tall-nut faces direct competition in utility with Infi-nut, whose force field can also block flying zombies as well as countering various other zombies' abilities. Because of its ability, Tall-nut is useful for blocking flying enemies as mentioned above. Tall-nut is also a decent choice for Save Our Seeds levels and preventing zombies from trampling flowers. Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Due to a hitbox issue, when a Gloom-shroom is planted behind it (in the same row or the rows above and below), the Gloom-shroom will not attack zombies in front of it unless a Dolphin Rider Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, or Pogo Zombie tries to jump over the Tall-nut. *When zombies are eating it, it will stop its animation and just stand still. However, in the DS version, it is still moving. *The only Tall-nuts in I, Zombie are on All your brainz r belong to us, on the front of the second row. *In the Nintendo DS version, if there are two side-by-side Tall-nuts and a Dolphin Rider Zombie attempts to jump the first, he will smack the first Tall-nut and appear on the second one. *In the Nintendo DS version, the second stage of a Tall-nut appears as a scratch or a bite mark rather than above. *It is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after getting the Grave Buster in the online version; the others are the Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Doom-shroom, Cactus, and Blover. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In the 1.1.3 version of the Chinese version, if one obtained its costume, it will appear to have already gained armor. *One of its costumes surprisingly resembles Monkey D. Luffy's straw hat and red striped tank top. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Heroes *It makes a cameo in the mission A Fight to the Finish Line. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Pool Category:Pool plants Category:Wild West Category:Wild West plants Category:Defensive plants